


Во всем виноват Тони Старк

by Indigo_deep_blue



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigo_deep_blue/pseuds/Indigo_deep_blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У автора в комментариях спросили - кто сделает предложение? а кто больше хочет? кто будет заниматься приготовлениями? <br/>Сложные вопросы для старбаксов, с которыми бог весть что творилось семьдесят лет, знаете ли, так что надо переложить всю ответственность на кого-нибудь другого.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Во всем виноват Тони Старк

\- Баки, - говорит Стив своему голому отражению в зеркале ванной, - я люблю тебя и хочу, чтобы мы всегда были вместе. Ты выйдешь за меня?

Бред какой.

Стив глубоко вздыхает и морщиться. Отражение морщится тоже и выглядит лохмато и растерянно и уж точно ни капли не романтично и не влюбленно.

Черт бы побрал Старка.

Стив переводит взгляд на открытую коробочку, зажатую в ладони, где на алом бархате поблескивает обручальное кольцо. Оно простое, без камней и гравировки; Тони предлагал оплатить другое, найденное им в онлайн-каталоге какого-то пафосного и модного ювелирного магазина. Бриллиант закрывал бы почти всю фалангу - у Баки тонкие для мужчины, аккуратные пальцы, благодаря гению Старка, и на левой руке тоже – настоящий перстень, «Кэп, этот брюлик смахивает на кусок льда, представь, как романтично, у тебя и твоей второй половинки так много воспоминаний связано как раз с быстрой заморозкой». Пеппер на это закатила глаза и протянула Стиву визитку.  
\- Солидный мастер, думаю, он сможет тебе помочь.

Ювелир, степенный пожилой еврей, и вправду помог.   
Стив долго стоит над освещенной витриной, разрываясь от желания впечатлить и остаться верным своему вкусу. В конце концов он все же выбирает простой золотой ободок.  
\- Молодой человек желает сделать гравировку? – темные глаза мистера Хейфица не выдают ни досады, ни одобрения. – Быть может, с внутренней стороны?  
Стив задумчиво рассматривает купленное кольцо, покручивая его на кончике пальца.  
\- Изнутри было бы здорово…  
\- Молодой человек знает, какое послание хотел бы оставить?  
Стива осеняет.

Сейчас он внимательно перечитывает выгравированные с внутренней стороны кольца слова и со вздохом укладывает украшение обратно в коробочку. В их совместном с Баки быту стиркой почему-то занимается исключительно Стив; Баки просто закидывает вещи в корзину для грязного белья и больше туда не заглядывает. Так что придется кольцу еще потомиться, аккуратно уложенным в коробочку и завернутым в маленький пакетик из аптеки (который появился в их доме благодаря промышленным закупкам Барнса смазки всех видов, запахов и объемов), чтобы не испачкаться от невесть в чем изгвазданном после миссий шмотье.

Стив в последний разбросает взгляд на то, что может связать его судьбу с Баки не только перед людьми, но и богом и законом, и дверь в ванную распахивается.

\- Хей, Стиви, сколько можно намываться...

Стив замирает.

\- Стив, ты чего? – Баки выглядит взволнованным. – Ты в порядке?  
Баки быстро и внимательно осматривает обнаженного Стива на предмет повреждений и невольно цепляется взглядом за нелепо отведенную руку.

\- Это что? – в голове Баки бездна недоумения, но Стив будто наяву видит, как он выстраивает в голове гипотезы, которые тут же рушатся под натиском здравого смысла и знания Баки Стива как облупленного.  
И уж конечно Стив замечает, как Баки приходит к логическому выводу: взгляд начинает метаться между злосчастным кольцом и лицом Стива, а поза становится напряженной.  
\- Стив?..

Стиву до ужаса хочется закатить глаза, но он себя останавливает.  
Черт бы все-таки побрал Тони Старка.

* * * 

\- И как это ты, Кэп, с твоей-то правильностью, все еще живешь со своим убийственным парнем во грехе, м? Он же сорвал твою розу и, как порядочный мужчина, должен на тебе жениться, - Тони ухмыляется, не отводя взгляда и рук от нескольких голографических проекций какого-то очередного сложного механизма. - Или он считает, что ты не достаточно свеж для него? Или это тебе кажется, что регулярное замораживание и размораживание продукта может повлиять на его успешное использование в будущем?

Стив давится произносимой им тирадой о недопустимости попыток Старка побыть затычкой в любой дырке. Точнее, именно что не Старка, а Железного человека, который, на минуточку, член команды Мстителей, спаситель мира и вообще пример для подражания. Стив отлично знает, что единственный человек, чьи нотации и увещевания хоть как-то воспринимаются избирательным слухом Тони - это мисс Поттс. Но все равно не теряет надежд.  
Обычно.  
Но сегодня Стив внезапно затыкается, чтобы осознать невероятное.

Ему никогда в голову не приходило предложить Баки брак.

Господи, он знает Баки, сколько себя помнит, они вместе росли, вместе учились, вместе жили и вместе спали. Они воевали вместе и погибли на Второй мировой практически в одно время.  
В двадцать первом веке случилось небольшое расхождение, но они уже все наверстали: с момента, когда Стив после крушения хеликерриеров нашел ослабевшего и оттого озлобленного Зимнего солдата на одной из спешно покинутых людьми баз Гидры, прошло уже четыре года. Не то чтобы безоблачных, но в конце концов они снова встали с Баки плечо к плечу на миссиях. Да и в новой квартире, которую они делили на пару, кровать у них очень скоро стала общей как в старые добрые сороковые.  
Баки вошел в команду Мстителей, заново научился шутить - правда, довольно своеобразно, наедине с Беннером их теперь не оставляли - и флиртовать: после того, как Баки явился на одну из вечеринок Старка в смокинге и весь вечер не отходил от Пеппер, ухаживая за ней, очаровывая и развлекая, сверкая улыбкой совсем как в бруклинской юности, Тони обещал на ближайшем техосмотре подкрутить в его металлической руке что-нибудь так, чтоб у Баки заклинило член или по крайней мере язык.

А ведь Баки смокинг очень к лицу.

Стив продолжает задумчиво молчать, не замечая, что Тони прервался и насмешливо разглядывает его.  
\- Хей, могу предложить отличного организатора свадеб - и нет, не скажу ни слова, откуда у меня такие знакомства, Пеппер совершенно не в курсе, не вздумай проболтаться.

\- Э-э-э, спасибо, Тони, - Стив нервно откашливается. - Не думаю, что нуждаюсь в подобных услугах.   
Капитан Америка позорно сбегает из Башни Старка, так и не закончив запланированного сеанса воспитания Тони.

На следующий день Стив электронным сообщением просит Тони сбросить ему контакты нужного человека.

* * *

И в итоге всех этих страковских подколок и провокаций Стив Роджерс стоит голым в своей ванной с обручальным кольцом в руке перед любовью всей своей жизни и не представляет, во-первых, как все настолько по-идиотски вышло, а во-вторых - как ему все-таки сделать романтическое предложение Баки.

Можно, конечно, метнуться и обмотать бедра полотенцем, а потом шустренько опуститься на одно колено…

Господи, а они с мистером Гарднером столько вариантов сценариев перебрали - Стив всерьез раздумывал над сто вторым этажом Эмпайр стейт билдинг и накрытым там ужином со свечами - и чем все закончилось!..

Стив неловко ведет озябшими от сквозняка из открытой двери плечами и натянуто улыбается Баки.  
\- Как-то, знаешь, подумал, что тебе удивительно идет смокинг, вот и…  
\- Смокинг? - лицо Баки внезапно теряет все эмоции, отчего на Стива окончательно нападает паника и косноязычие.  
\- Ну да, ты ведь раньше никогда его не надевал, а тут вдруг раз! И я подумал, что вот а если бы он был белый…  
\- Ты намекаешь на белоснежный наряд невесты? - Баки произносит это совершенно бесстрастно, но Стиву кажется, что в глубине его глаз можно заметить улыбку.  
\- Нет, нет, что ты! В смысле, да! То есть, не невесты, конечно, а как бы жениха…  
\- Как бы? - и теперь Стив отчетливо понимает, что над ним смеются. Он со стоном накрывает лицо ладонью.

\- Черт, я все испортил, - Стив раздвигает пальцы и смотрит сквозь них на Баки. - Кстати, а ты-то чего так рано вернулся? Обычно тебя от Старка не вытащить.  
\- Да он был занят, постоянно висел на телефоне с каким-то Микки Гарднером, и они обсуждали цветы, так странно, - Баки задумчиво трет переносицу и украдкой бросает взгляд на кольцо. - Так что он быстренько посмотрел руку, что-то там подтянул, сказал, что все в порядке, и отправил меня домой. 

Стив все-таки тянется за полотенцем, но Баки не дает ему закончить движение, шагнув вперед.  
\- Так что ты мне хотел в конце концов предложить, Стиви? - Баки стоит очень близко, вплотную, но не прикасается к Стиву. - Надеть белый смокинг?  
Стив смотрит в такие родные голубые глаза напротив - он знает каждую точку в них, каждый перелив цвета, уже целых сто лет знает, - где волнение мешается с надеждой и понимает, что зря переживал и откладывал.  
\- Не только. Баки, выйдешь за меня?

* * *

Когда Баки берет из рук Стива коробочку с кольцом и с лукавой и нежной улыбкой пытается его примерить, его левую руку заклинивает: кольцо вместе с упаковкой остаются внутри крепко сжатых металлических пальцев.  
Тони мерзко хихикает в трубку, когда они звонят ему просить о помощи, и замечает, что в их возрасте надо вообще быть поаккуратнее при близких контактах, мол, хорошо, что Баки не держал в руке что понежнее.

Черт бы побрал Старка.

* * *

Наташа устраивает девичник, заявляя, что не собирается отказываться от хорошей вечеринки только потому, что Кэп Америка оказался геем и у него нет невесты, с которой можно было повеселиться. Ее с Марией и Пеппер на утро после девичника Тони лично забирает из полицейского участка. Сообщать, за что же их загребли, все трое отказываются с удивительным единодушием.  
Сэм ответственно помогает Гарднеру в организации свадьбы, попутно подключая своих подопечных и заявляя, что участие в таком романтическом деле - отличная реабилитация само по себе.  
Тор громко хохочет, узнав новость, обещает благословить их, несмотря на отсутствие подолов у обоих, и подарить кровать: “ложе, достойное любви героев”.  
Беннер берет с Баки обещание, что тот не будет шутить над ним на свадьбе, и радостно отправляется готовить сюрприз в лабораторию, что не может не настораживать.  
Впрочем, Стиву и Баки не до того - как только Старк все-таки приводит руку Баки в надлежащее состояние, они на радостях не выбираются из спальни целую неделю.  
В качестве извинения за испорченный романтический момент, Тони заранее оплачивает церемонию и последующую вечеринку.

* * *

Когда Баки в церкви вслух читает гравировку на своем обручальном кольце - “до самого конца”, конечно же - счастливый и растрогавшийся Стив видит, как Тони почти незаметно вытирает слезы, и сам не удерживается от аналогичного проявления эмоций, черт бы побрал этого Старка.

И благослови его господь.


End file.
